metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Versus Battle
On February 2013, the official Metal Gear Solid website issued a special page, called the Versus Battle, where it would have two Metal Gear characters fight each other. Each contestant has at least three images relating to it (maximum of five total), plus a brief bio for each of the two contestants citing their strengths, weaknesses, featured facts, and the game they were featured in. The page had two areas: the main place to vote for who wins, and the matchups. Other than the actual characters in the series itself, the versus battle site also does matches against cosplayers. Tiers February 22, 2013: Bladewolf vs. Crying Wolf (winner: Crying Wolf) February 26, 2013: Cyborg soldier vs. Dwarf Gekko (winner: Cyborg soldier) Februart 27, 2013: Meryl Cosplay vs. Raiden Cosplay (winner: Raiden Cosplay) February 28, 2013: Door Art vs. Wall Art (winner: Wall Art) March 1, 2013: Heavy Cyborg vs. Flying Cyborg (winner: Heavy Cyborg) March 4, 2013: Evil Eye vs. Blue Storm (winner: Blue Storm) March 6, 2013: Metal Gear REX vs. Metal Gear RAY (winner: Meta Gear REX) March 6, 2013: Skull MGR Gear vs. Raiden MGR Gear (winner: Raiden MGR Gear) March 7. 2013: VR Missions vs Strategy Guide (winner: VR Missions) March 8, 2013: Techno Killer vs. Elemental Assassin (winner: Techno Killer) March 11, 2013: Stealth Drop Ship vs Attack Chopper (winner: Attack Chopper) March 12, 2013: Fan Tattoo vs. Fan Tattoo (winner: Fan Tattoo) March 13, 2013: Grad vs. Mastiff (winner: Grad) March 14, 2013: Indoors vs Outdoors (winner: Outdoors) March 15, 2013: Gekko Herd vs. ZEKE (winner: ZEKE) March 18, 2013: Snow Samurai vs. Cyborg Slasher (winner: Cyborg Slasher) March 19, 2013: Metal Gear vs. Armored Clone (winner: Metal Gear) March 20, 2013: Fire vs. Ice (winner: Fire) March 21, 2013: Cyborg Ninja art vs. Cyborg Ninja art (winner: Cyborg Ninja art) March 22, 2013: Monsoon vs. Vamp (winner: Vamp) March 25, 2013: Silent Menace vs. Razor Sharp (winner: Silent Menace) March 26, 2013: Mistral vs. Sundowner (winner: Sundowner) March 28, 2013: Red Raiden vs. Hideo Raiden (winner: Hideo Raiden) April 2, 2013: Shinkawa Shirt vs. Shinkawa Shirt (winner: Shinkawa Shirt) April 3, 2013: Solidus Snake vs. Gray Fox MGR Skin (winner: Gray Fox MGR Skin) April 4, 2013: Samuel vs. Raiden (winner: Raiden) April 5, 2013: White Raiden vs. Black Raiden (winner: Black Raiden) April 29, 2013: Vulcan Raven vs. Psycho Mantis (winner: Psycho Mantis) April 30, 2013: Crying Wolf vs. Sniper Wolf (winner: Sniper Wolf) May 1, 2013: Liquid vs. Ocelot (winner: Ocelot) May 2, 2013: The Fear vs. The Fury (winner: The Fury) May 3, 2013: The Boss Cosplay vs. EVA Cosplay (winner: EVA Cosplay) May 6, 2013: Shagohod vs. Pupa (winner: Shagohod) May 7, 2013: Sunny vs. Rose (winner: Rose) May 8, 2013: Kaz vs Jonathan (winner: Kaz) May 10, 2013: Foxhound vs. Cobra Unit (winner: Foxhound) May 13, 2013: Shadow Moses vs. Big Shell (winner: Shadow Moses) May 14. 2013: Paz vs. Para-Medic (winner: ) Behind the scenes Crying Wolf's featured fact erroneously claims that she was born in Alaska. Gallery 20130208122937 bladeWolf.jpg|Bladewolf icon. 20130208123135 cryingWolf.jpg|Crying Wolf icon. Vs leftVoteBtn.png|Left vote button. Vs rightVoteBtn.png|Right vote button. 47017 508667219177026 2058317770 n.png|Facebook promo of the Bladewolf and Crying Wolf battle on the Versus Page. Bladewolf vs Crying Wolf on the official site's vs. page.png|Full Versus Page showing of Bladewolf and Crying Wolf, including bios. Versus Page tier list 2.png|Tier listings. 12988 509927092384372 1660349188 n.jpg|Facebook Promo of Cyborg and Dwarf Gekko battle on Versus page. 20130208160912 dwarfGekkos.jpg|Dwarf Gekko icon. 20130208160703 cyborgSoldier.jpg|Cyborg soldier icon. Vs rightDefault.jpg|Right default image Vs leftDefault.jpg|Left default image. 20130311100607 dropship main.jpg|Stealth Drop Ship icon 20130311100634 chopper main.jpg|Attack Chopper icon 20130301162616 heavy cyborg main.jpg|Heavy Cyborg icon 20130301163044 flying cyborg main.jpg|Flying cyborg icon 20130208162712 wallArt.jpg|Wall art icon 20130208162232 doorArt.jpg|Door art icon 20130227123131 sweet raiden 04.png 20130227123112 Sweet Raiden main.jpg 20130227123049 merylcosplay 02.png 20130227123046 merylcosplay 01.png 20130227123040 MerylCosplay main.jpg 20130227122711 sweet raiden 03.png 20130227122708 sweet raiden 02.png 20130227122703 sweet raiden 01.png 20130227122642 merylcosplay 04.png 20130227122638 merylcosplay 03.png 20130308104659 TechnoKiller 1.jpg 20130308104651 TechnoKiller main.jpg 20130308104257 elementalassassin 1.jpg 20130308104252 elementalassassin main.jpg 20130304114725 syan-jin raiden.jpg 20130304114717 syan-jin raiden main.jpg 20130304114701 tatouji raiden.jpg 20130304114650 tatouji raiden main.jpg 20130215164232 outdoors.jpg 20130215164054 indoors.jpg 20130307101600 StrategyGuide main.jpg 20130307101538 VRMissions main.jpg 20130315150733 zeke main.jpg 20130315150703 gekko main.jpg 20130305145748 MGRay main.jpg 20130305145722 MGRex main.jpg 20130306172341 MGR Raiden Gear main.jpg 20130306172309 MGR Gear Skull main.jpg External links *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/matchups See also *E3 Battle Category:Misc